Life Half Empty
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Tatsuma Hiyuu begins to dwell on what happened to his real parents. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter I: School Days

Life Half Empty

By: TheWildFool2011

(I do NOT own Tokyo Majin nor the characters presented in this story)

It seemed like a normal day in class at Magami Academy for class 3C. Kyouichi seem to enjoy annoying the class teacher Ms. Maria Alucard by his constant disruption. The whole class began talking over top of their teacher, "Hey! Class listen up! Ugh, why do I even bother…?"

Maria just sat down sighing in defeat. "Guess teaching time is over..." she turned her head to see Kyouichi poking around Tatsuma, "Ahem! Mr. Houraiji may I speak to you."

Kyouichi sighed knowing what was coming. "Dude talk to ya later gotta see what the teach wants." Tatsuma nodded understanding and laid his head down on the desk looking out the window.

'_**Nothing much changed…I think I'll probably go straight home instead of staying after with Kyouichi and the others…' **_he thought as he closed his eyes lightly think to himself. His eyes shot open and looked at where Kyouichi and Maria were, listening to them argue.

"I mean come on you gotta agree that your lectures get way boring…" Kyouichi said turning his to the side. Maria tried to keep her cool while talking to him, "That doesn't mean that YOU can interrupt my class. You do this almost every week! When will you learn that it's not going to get you anywhere?"

Kyouichi turned heels and walked out of the classroom. "Later teach! Don't worry I won't be too long away." Maria scratched her nails across her wooden desk. _**'Normal day, check. Teacher's pissed off and Kyouichi is being a jerk. And the class goes wild…woohoo.' **_Tatsuma smirked and began thinking about his parents.

"Seems like my life is half empty…" he said quietly to himself. Tatsuma was frustrated thinking about what happened to his real parents. This frustration seemed to be going on for several weeks.

"Tatsuma! Wake up! Class is already over, come on Kyouichi is waiting for us all." Tatsuma suddenly looked up to see that most of the class was gone and Komaki and Aoi poking around him. He blinked in surprise, "When did the…?" Aoi grabbed his arm making him move from his seat as Komaki grabbed his books.

Komaki, Aoi, and Tatsuma walked out of the class making their way pass lingering students who littered the halls. "Seems like you were day dreaming, Tatsuma." Komaki said hanging his bag to him. He grabbed the bag nervously scratching his head, "Yeah…guess I was…"

**~~Chapter one of this story is done, and I'll be working on chap two sooo, yeah. But, til then peace out! **

**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Poetically Pathetic Games

Life Half Empty

By: TheWildFool2011

(I do NOT own Tokyo Majin nor the characters presented in this story)

"Yeah, sure continue to praise you're wrestling skills." Kyouichi said waving Yuuya off, "I bet if you picked up a sword, you'd end up the jackass." Yuuya gritted his teeth and clinched his fist. They both sat down at the front of the school gates waiting for the others to meet up with them.

Hisui walked up to the gates with his backpack on. "Hmph, if I waited for you guys at my school you all would have never shown up." Both Kyouichi and Yuuya looked up from where they were sitting to see a non-fazed Hisui.

Hisui looked ahead of the two and waved at Aoi, Tatsuma, and Komaki. "Hello, everyone." Tatsuma said politely smiling with Aoi clinging to his arm. Komaki yawned as she pushed Kyouichi to the side taking his spot, "What's in store for today…?"

Hisui looked at Kyouichi who was trying to catch his balance after rudely being pushed to the side. "Well…" Kyouichi regained his composure looking Tatsuma in the eye, "Anyone wanna hang out…?" everybody looked at each other and then looked back at Kyouichi with irritation.

Komaki slammed her foot down, "That's ALL you wanted to ask?" Yuuya grabbed Kyouichi by the shirt, as Aoi made her way to calm everyone down. Hisui and Tatsuma didn't seem too fazed by Kyouichi's pointless question.

"Uh well…" Tatsuma started out only to be interrupted by Hisui. "What do you expect from a delinquent…stupid typical questions. Anyway, I guess we should go out since we are all with each other right now."

Tatsuma nodded in agreement along with Aoi, but Yuuya and Komaki still seemed angry at Kyouichi for making them miss their after school activities. "You are SO lucky I don't have my bow and arrow cause, not only do you have to worry about Yuuya beating your ass but, my arrow UP your ass!"

Hisui started to walk off but then turned his head around, "…Whose house?" Kyouichi pried Yuuya's hand off of his shirt. "Whose house, what?" he questioned back at Hisui. Tatsuma decided to put his input on the conversation, "Maybe, we can go to my place…?"

"Alright, Mr. Hiyuu thank you for volunteering…" Komaki smirked devilishly and hooked her arm around his while Aoi smiled and hooked her arm on the opposite side. The two girls skipped down the street to his house with Tatsuma in the middle of the two, with Yuuya and Hisui following closely behind. "Man…'what do you expect from a delinquent'…asshole." Kyouichi said in a mocking voice lagging behind the others.

"Hey, guys?" Yuuya said, everyone answered him at the same time, "What?" Yuuya took out a paper that seemed to be written like a haiku or poem, "Wanna hear my poem?" he smiled brightly as he continued to walk with them.

"…Sure why not? Can't be all that bad." Hisui said grimly. Yuuya seemed to be extremely excited to read his poem, as everyone agreed to hear him out. Yuuya took a deep breath, "Roses are red, violets are blue, Komaki is sweet as the wonderful moon." Everyone busted out laughing at him as Komaki turned red in the face blushing. She face palmed herself, "Ugh, Yuuya…you are EXTREMELY pathetic at poetry…"

Everyone grew silent as they made their way to Tatsuma's house. "In matter of fact, so pathetic I think I'll pay for poetry lessons for you." Komaki added on making the whole group including Yuuya laugh.

**~~Chapter two folks! Sorry for makin' ya'll wait that whole time…I wasn't in the story mood. But, now that I am I'll be working on those other stories of mine maybe not all of them tonight but, most of them will at least have a chapter or two. But, til then peace out! **

**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~~~**


End file.
